Perfect Camouflage
by Evanthe Beelzenef
Summary: Secarik kertas tersemat di dalam lubang kunci. Berisi perasaan si penulis pada detik-detik terakhir kematiannya. Namun, mungkin saja pesan itu tidak berakhir sampai di situ. Birthday fic for Toph Cakeberry and For #BiweeklyPrompt5 by Asha D


**Disclaimer :**

You do know to whom Death Note belong.

**Warning :**

OOC, AU, no Kira, no Death Note. Please enjoy!

**Summary :**

Secarik kertas tersemat di dalam lubang kunci. Berisi perasaan si penulis pada detik-detik terakhir kematiannya. Namun, mungkin saja pesan itu tidak berakhir sampai di situ.

**Birthday fic for Toph Cakeberry**

**and should be a part of #BiweeklyPrompt5 by Asha D**

* * *

**Perfect Camouflage**

* * *

Seharusnya Light sudah berada di rumah sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tapi, penampakan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini telah menarik perhatiannya lebih dari apapun.

Bukan sesuatu yang membuat orang kagum sebetulnya. Hanya sebuah rumah tua yang senyap tak terawat. Satu-satunya bangunan yang berdiri di tempat itu seolah terisolasi dari dunia luar. Kesannya _spooky _kalau orang barat sana bilang. Gemerisik dedaunan di sekitarnya bahkan terdengar dua kali lebih menyeramkan ketimbang di taman kota.

Awal mula ia mengetahui keberadaan rumah ini mungkin sekitar lima atau enam bulan yang lalu, ketika ia pulang sekolah dan iseng mengambil jalan memutar yang lebih jauh menuju rumahnya.

Orang bilang rumah ini sudah tak dihuni selama bertahun-tahun. Memang terbukti dari rumput di halamannya yang tumbuh hampir setinggi pinggang Light atau cat temboknya yang sudah kusam dan terkelupas. Mereka juga beranggapan kalau rumah ini angker sehingga tak ada satu pun yang berani mendekat apalagi masuk ke sana.

Dan ini adalah kali pertama Light berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama rumah tua yang sering digunjingkan orang itu. Biasanya ia hanya memperhatikan setiap lekuk bangunannya dari jauh. Entah mengapa hari ini ia tiba-tiba tergoda untuk merapat.

Mata Light bergulir dari ujung atas bingkai pintu sampai ke bawah. Pintu itu masih kokoh meskipun pernisnya telah memudar. Perhatiannya kemudian beralih pada daun pintu di mana sebuah benda tersemat di lubang kuncinya. Dahinya berkerut heran sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya.

Secarik kertas. Sudah menguning dan terlipat menjadi beberapa bagian.

Light membuka lipatan-lipatannya. Ada tulisan di sana. Berbahasa Inggris. Sepertinya ditulis dengan pena. Sedikit kabur tapi masih bisa dibaca.

_Los Angeles, 14 Januari 2004_

_Terima kasih kau telah menemukan surat ini. Barangkali aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menceritakan semuanya. Jadi, akan kuceritakan intinya saja. Itu pun jika aku sanggup menulis semuanya tanpa melenceng ke persoalan lain di tengah tulisanku._

_Semuanya berawal dari hal yang tidak bisa kujelaskan, tapi mungkin aku bisa memulainya dari sini._

"_Ketika tirai diturunkan, kau sadar bahwa pertunjukan telah berakhir dan seluruh kesenanganmu lenyap ditelan kegelapan."_

_Apa kau mengerti maksudnya? Kuharap kau membaca surat ini sampai akhir karena aku akan sangat senang mengetahuinya meskipun kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil, tapi tak apalah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya._

_Kutipan pembuka dari surat yang kau baca ini adalah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan oleh seseorang yang kukenal di masa lalu. Dan tepat pada hari ini, kurasa aku mengerti apa maksudnya._

_Meski hanya sebuah asumsi, tapi mungkin kalimat itu mengacu pada sebuah kelahiran dan kematian─walau lebih terasa seperti detik-detik menjelang ajal bagiku. Pesan tersirat dalam kalimat itu adalah hidupmu─hidupmu yang berakhir ketika seluruh kenangan tak lagi bisa kau ingat, ketika kedua kelopak matamu tak lagi mau terbuka, ketika dewa maut datang menjemputmu dengan sebilah sabit besar, ketika jantungmu berhenti berdetak─mati. Lambat laun tak ada seorang pun yang akan mengingatmu, eksistensimu lenyap─terkubur bersama dengan tubuh yang dikebumikan._

_Aku menceritakannya karena aku merasa bahwa hidupku akan berakhir dalam kurun waktu yang sangat dekat. Bisa kurasakan desir kematian itu sampai ke ujung jariku dalam-dalam dan itu sama menakutkannya dengan bayang-bayang monster yang selalu menghantuiku setiap malam. Alih-alih pergi tidur, aku malah merenungkan hal itu selama hampir dua atau tiga jam. Aku tidak nyaman dibuatnya, mereka membuat insomniaku bertambah parah selama beberapa hari terakhir dan itu bukan kabar yang bagus._

_Meski aku telah menghadapi ratusan hal di luar nalar, aku tetap takut akan kematian._

_Dia lebih dari sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. Mengekor pada setiap jiwa yang hidup, lebih dekat daripada jantung yang kau dan aku miliki. Sesuatu yang terkadang membuatku percaya tidak percaya dengan kehidupan yang tengah berjalan saat ini. Mengusik kepalaku untuk sekedar mempertanyakan keberadaanku._

_Apakah aku ini nyata? Apakah saat ini aku tengah bernapas? Apakah aku memang tengah berdiri di depan etalase berisi puluhan pastry dan bertukar pendapat dengan kasir toko kue langgananku atau semua itu hanya akal-akalan bawah sadarku saja? Atau mungkin sebenarnya aku sudah mati dan semua kegiatan itu hanyalah sisa-sisa ingatan yang terbawa oleh jiwaku yang tak tenang? Entahlah._

_Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua itu seolah seperti mimpi. Aku bisa kehilangan nyawa kapan pun kematian menghendakinya, bahkan ketika aku sedang tertidur. Suatu keajaiban jika malam ini aku tertidur pulas dan masih bisa menggeliat pada pagi berikutnya._

_Kita tidak pernah tahu kapan dia datang karena dia selalu menyergap semua buruannya diam-diam. Dan jarang dari mereka ada yang gagal melaksanakan tugasnya. Kecuali kalau kehidupan masih melindungi sang empunya jiwa._

_Terdengar mengerikan sekaligus melegakan, bukan?_

_Tapi, kau tahu, sejalan dengan semakin seringnya perasaan tidak enak ini muncul─maksudku perasaan seperti akan mati dalam waktu dekat, entah mengapa aku juga menjadi semakin siap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuknya jika itu memang akan terjadi di masa depan._

_Satu-satunya hal yang masih menggangguku sampai saat ini adalah seorang lunatic haus perhatian yang senang membunuh orang dengan cara eksentrik. Apa aku harus menyebutnya psikopat? Rasanya aku tidak tega, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang sedikit... di luar kebiasaan. Intinya, aku tidak bisa tenang kalau orang itu belum dipertemukan dengan keadilan._

_Omong-omong soal kengerian, saat aku kecil ada dua hal yang kontras dalam hidupku. Aku menyukai yang satu dan membenci yang lain, tapi mereka tak pernah pergi dariku sampai sekarang._

_Hal yang pertama adalah sajak Ten Little Indians yang selalu disenandungkan oleh mendiang ibuku. Lagu nina bobo katanya. Dan memang ampuh untuk menidurkanku, sih. Aku selalu membayangkan sepuluh orang Indian kecil berdiri di atas tangga secara berurutan dari yang paling bawah sampai yang paling atas. Dulu aku selalu membayangkan wajah kartun mereka tersenyum ke arahku─meninabobokanku sampai tertidur._

_Hal kedua adalah kisah Friday the Thirteenth. Dulu aku benci kisah ini─sebenarnya sampai sekarang pun aku masih tidak menaruh suka padanya. Aku tidak suka cerita yang kejam dan mengerikan. Tidak ada keadilan di sana dan aku takut. Kisah ini selalu membuatku tidak bisa tidur setelah mendengarnya gara-gara sering muncul bayangan monster di sudut tergelap kamarku. Tapi, aku heran mengapa anak-anak di panti asuhan senang sekali membicarakannya._

_Oh ya, aku menjadi yatim piatu sejak umur lima tahun jika kau ingin tahu._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengakhirinya tanpa sebuah kejutan. Tapi, ketika surat ini sampai di tanganmu, mungkin sesuatu yang buruk akan atau sudah terjadi padaku._

_Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh dan terlalu tiba-tiba. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan sebelumnya. Kematian, dia tengah mengintaiku, lebih ketat dari sebelumnya._

_Nah, nah, aku benar-benar minta maaf─sungguh─dengan segala kebingungan yang kuberikan padamu dalam tulisan ini. Aku hanya menginginkan seorang pendengar yang baik... kali ini saja. Untuk membuktikan bahwa aku pernah ada dan hidup di dunia ini._

_Ryuuzaki_

Light mengernyit ketika ia selesai membacanya.

Surat itu ditulis satu tahun yang lalu di Los Angeles─jika memang data itu benar. Dan penulisnya adalah seseorang dengan nama Ryuuzaki. Sementara isinya... tidak terlihat mencurigakan bagi Light. Hanya sebuah memo dari orang yang sekarat. Sekali lagi, kalau memang data itu benar.

_Ah!_

Sebuah kemungkinan muncul di benaknya lalu senyum mencemooh menampakkan diri di wajah Light tak lama kemudian.

"Ini hanya lelucon kekanakan dari orang yang tidak ada kerjaan. Konyol," katanya.

Light meletakkan kertas itu kembali ke lubang kunci kemudian berbalik pergi.

Satu, dua, tiga langkah, pemuda itu berhenti.

Ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan kalau ia sedang berpikir.

Pada akhirnya ia pulang ke rumah membawa secarik kertas kusam yang agak menonjol dari dalam saku jas sekolahnya.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu. Semuanya berjalan dengan normal.

Surat kaleng yang ia ambil dari rumah tua tersimpan apik di dalam lacinya. Ia bahkan hampir lupa, atau setidaknya, berusaha melupakannya.

Light berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali setelah memakan roti panggang buatan ibunya. Tidak ada jadwal yang memaksanya untuk pulang larut hari ini. Tapi, ia harus mampir dulu ke mini market untuk membeli beberapa bungkus keripik kentang. Yang terakhir sudah ia habiskan kemarin malam saat mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

Ia mengambil lima bungkus ukuran besar, membayarnya di kasir, lalu bergegas pergi. Berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kaca untuk menghitung uang kembaliannya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ada suara keriat-keriut yang aneh ketika ia keluar dari mini market. Seperti besi─seperti engsel besi yang mau lepas.

'_Dari mana suara ini berasal?' _pikirnya.

Suaranya semakin keras sekarang. Disusul oleh bunyi benda patah. Light mendongak, matanya membulat sempurna. Kaget.

Benda itu datang padanya dengan cepat. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik karena serangan panik yang tiba-tiba. Light tahu ia tidak punya waktu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya dihantam oleh plang fiber bertuliskan LAWSON STATION yang langsung patah di beberapa bagian saat ujung lain yang tidak mengenai Light menghantam tanah.

Ia bisa mendengar orang-orang di sekitarnya berteriak histeris sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi dengungan yang memekakan.

Beberapa orang yang cukup baik datang menghapirinya. Salah satunya termasuk staf toko yang merasa tidak enak karena plang penanda milik tempatnya bekerja telah memakan korban.

"Hey? Anak muda, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ah, pertanyaan itu terdengar seperti dengungan lebah bagi Light. Kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak bisa fokus. Beberapa kali gelengan kepala malah memperburuk keadaan. Dan sialnya dengungan ini tidak mau hilang.

"Ya Tuhan! Kepalanya berdarah!" Seorang gadis muda memekik. Yang Light ingat sepertinya suara ini milik pelayan mini market.

"Tidak... aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya... sedikit... pusing."

Light tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena penglihatannya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap dan dia menggelepar di tanah.

* * *

Hari ini jalanan dipadati oleh pejalan kaki yang melakukan rutinitas harian mereka. Salah satunya adalah Light yang tampak kacau dengan perban di kepala dan tangannya gara-gara kecelakaan kemarin. Agak kesal, bukan karena ia terluka tapi karena plang fiber itu menghancurkan kelima bungkus keripik kentang yang baru dibelinya.

Dokter bilang seharusnya ia istirahat sampai dua hari ke depan karena lukanya cukup serius. Tapi, Light menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin ketinggalan kelas.

Beberapa kali ia melirik ke arah lampu lalu lintas yang masih berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki. Ingin cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sana kalau dia bisa. Masalahnya, Light bisa merasakan tatapan intens di punggungnya dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal dan itu membuatnya sama sekali tidak nyaman. Tapi... ah! Akhirnya hijau juga.

Light mendadak lupa dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh batinnya. Ia kemudian menyeberang. Ia mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Tapi, perasaannya bilang kalau tatapan itu masih menusuk punggungnya.

_CRASH_

Dan oh! Demi Tuhan, suara aneh apa ini?!

Kedengarannya seperti penggilingan mobil bekas.

_CRASH_

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Kali ini disusul oleh lengkingan seorang wanita berstelan pegawai kantoran dan pejalan kaki lain yang mulai menyadari kejanggalannya.

Light celingukan mencari sumber ketakutan wanita itu. Dan dia melihatnya.

Sebuah silinder beton sebesar badan jalan datang dari arah jam sembilan. Menggelinding lurus ke arahnya. Meratakan apa pun yang ada di depannya yang kebetulan hanya mobil-mobil kecil kelas sedan dan minibus.

"Lari!" teriak beberapa orang.

Light terperangah. Kali ini ia bisa mendengar selipan kata di sela jeritan masa dan suara keras kaleng-kaleng dan kaca yang hancur berbenturan. Tangisan anak kecil, lengkingan gadis-gadis muda berseragam sekolah, jerit ketakutan orang-orang, semua suara itu berbaur memusingkan.

Keadaan di sekelilingnya menjadi penuh dengan histeria gara-gara kemunculan penghancur masal dadakan itu. Kerumunan penyeberang jalan pecah. Semua orang berhamburan ke berbagai arah.

Light ikut melarikan diri. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke tempat yang kiranya aman. Sesekali tubuhnya terseret dan tertabrak oleh orang-orang berekspresi ngeri.

Tempat penyeberangan jalan sepi seketika. Orang-orang berebutan tempat di tepi jalan untuk menyelamatkan diri sekaligus melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada silinder beton itu selanjutnya. Dan Light berhasil mencapai ujung jalan saat benda itu berjarak sekitar dua meter darinya.

Ia menatap horor benda yang masih menggelinding itu. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena adrenalin yang terpacu. Terlambat sedetik saja tubuhnya mungkin sudah remuk tadi.

Silinder beton itu masih menggelinding sampai ke ujung jalan di mana sebuah truk terparkir. Ujungnya menabrak truk itu, membuat ujung yang lain berbelok arah menjadi ke tepi jalan dan menabrak dinding kaca sebuah kafe. Silinder itu kemudian berhenti. Dan orang-orang menjerit kompak.

'_Apakah dewa kesialan sedang menempel padaku?'_

Light berusaha menyembunyikan tangannya yang gemetar. Sekali lagi ia menoleh. Memperhatikan posisi terakhir silinder beton yang diselimuti pecahan kaca dan masuk sebagian ke dalam kafe.

'_Aku hampir mati selama dua hari berturut-turut. Apa maksudnya ini?' _batinnya. _'Mengapa kematian seolah-olah...' _Light membelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Ia tak lagi memikirkan sekolah. Ia tak lagi memikirkan kecelakaan. Ia tak lagi memikirkan apakah silinder itu memakan korban atau tidak. Seluruh perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu hal. Dan ia tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memutuskan kembali ke rumahnya dengan berlari.

* * *

Light membuka kembali surat itu dengan tergesa lalu membacanya ulang. Dahinya berkerut gelisah dan tangannya gemetar. Ada firasat buruk yang mengambang di kepalanya.

Janggal. Sungguh ada yang janggal di sini. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba untuk sebuah kebetulan. Seolah surat kaleng di lubang kunci dan kisah rumah angker ini memang telah dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk menjebak mangsanya. Dan dalam kasus ini, mangsa itu adalah Light sendiri.

Jujur ia menyesal telah berpikir bahwa surat ini hanya kekonyolan semata.

"Kematian yang disebut-sebut dalam surat ini... mungkinkah ditujukan padaku?" Ia menerka-nerka. "Apa mungkin si penulis memberiku pesan tersembunyi? Tapi apa?"

Light mencoba membaca surat itu secara vertikal hanya pada kata awal di tiap barisnya seperti di film-film detektif. Tak ada petunjuk.

Ia kemudian mengambil kertas dan bolpoin. Berpikir sebentar di balik mejanya sambil memutar-mutar bolpoin itu di antara telunjuk dan ibu jarinya.

Los Angeles, 14 Januari 2004, kutipan, kematian, monster, psikopat, _Ten Little Indians_, _Friday the Thirteenth_, peringatan barangkali si penulis mengalami hal buruk, eksistensi, dan... Ryuuzaki. Semua itu adalah hal yang paling mungkin untuk dijadikan petunjuk. Tapi sejujurnya, data yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sajak dan serial TV horor yang kata si Ryuuzaki kontras itu.

Light menulis 'Los Angeles' di atas kertas, kemudian tanda panah, lalu 'LA'. Ia merenung sejenak sebelum memutuskan kalau kata itu belum memberinya petunjuk apapun.

14 Januari 2004. Sekarang tanggal 18 Januari 2005 yang artinya surat ini ditulis sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Tidak, masih tidak ada pencerahan.

Kutipan. Dia yakin maksud dari kutipan itu sudah dijelaskan oleh si penulis. Jadi, dia tidak perlu memikirkannya lebih jauh.

Lalu kematian, monster, dan psikopat. Barangkali monster di sini menggambarkan seorang psikopat yang menyebabkan kematian banyak orang di suatu tempat. Ketiga kata itu barangkali saling terhubung, tapi tidak memberinya banyak informasi.

_Ten Little Indians_. Rasanya Light pernah mendengar ini dulu. Sebuah sajak katanya? Mungkin dia bisa mencarinya di internet, pikir Light. Dan dia memang menemukannya.

Sajak ini berbunyi:

_One, little two, little three, little Indians_

_Four little five, little six, little Indians_

_Seven, little eight, little nine, little Indians_

_Ten little Indian boys_

_Ten, little nine, little eight, little Indians_

_Seven, little six, little five, little Indians_

_Four, little three, little two, little Indians_

_One little Indian boys_

Astaga, apa yang bisa Light dapat dari sajak anak-anak ini?!

'_Berpikir, Light! Berpikir!'_

Ia kembali merenung. Sambil bertopang dagu sekarang.

"Sajak ini berisi satu sampai sepuluh Indian kecil," gumamnya. "Satu sampai sepuluh... satu sampai sepuluh... satu sampai sepuluh... satu sampai─" Light berhenti bergumam ketika ia menyadari sesuatu.

'_Satu sampai sepuluh dihitung secara berurutan. Tadi si Ryuuzaki ini bilang tangga, kan? Sepuluh Indian kecil berdiri di tangga dari undakan yang paling bawah sampai ke atas. Aku mungkin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa hitungannya dimulai dari yang terkecil. Berarti dimulai dari satu. Baik, tapi apa hubungannya dengan keseluruhan isi pesan ini? Oke, simpan dulu kesimpulanmu, Light.'_

_Friday the Thirteenth─_Jumat tanggal 13. Hei, ini hanya sebuah serial TV, kan? Apa yang bisa dia dapat dari sini?

"Jumat adalah hari ke lima dalam seminggu. 5 dan 13. Apa yang mungkin dari angka 5 dan 13 ini? E dan M... M mungkin untuk _morte─_kematian_. _Tapi E untuk apa? Tidak, sepertinya bukan begini."

Light kembali memperhatikan surat kalengnya. Matanya menatap kosong surat itu sekarang.

"Kutipannya dimulai pada kalimat keenam."

'_Yang berarti ada lima kalimat sebelumnya. Hey! Mungkin saja 5 dan 13 itu... merujuk pada tiga belas kalimat pertama setelah kalimat kelima.'_

Dia merenung lagi lalu memutuskan bahwa opininya patut dicoba. Ia kemudian membaca ulang suratnya. Begitu mencapai kalimat kelima, ia menarik garis horizontal di antara spasinya. Begitu pula ketika ia mencapai kalimat kedelapan belas.

Dia berpikir lagi.

'_Tangga...' _Light kemudian menggambar sketsa sepuluh undakan tangga di tempat yang masih kosong dengan asal. _'Satu sampai sepuluh.'_

"Apa hubungannya?"

Punggungnya menegak ketika sebuah realisasi menghantamnya. Ia kemudian iseng menandai kata demi kata yang menurutnya cocok dengan petunjuk yang ada.

"**_Ketika_**_ tirai diturunkan, kau sadar bahwa pertunjukan telah berakhir dan seluruh kesenanganmu lenyap ditelan kegelapan."_

_Apa _**_kau_**_ mengerti maksudnya?_

_Kuharap kau _**_membaca_**_ surat ini sampai akhir karena aku akan sangat senang mengetahuinya meskipun kemungkinan itu sangatlah kecil, tapi tak apalah, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya._

Nah, nah, benar, kan! Susunan kata itu terdengar padu. Kemudian Light melanjutkannya.

_Kutipan pembuka dari _**_surat _**_yang kau baca ini adalah kalimat yang selalu diucapkan oleh seseorang yang kukenal di masa lalu._

_Dan tepat pada hari_**_ ini_**_, kurasa aku mengerti apa maksudnya._

_Meski hanya sebuah asumsi, tapi _**_mungkin _**_kalimat itu mengacu pada sebuah kelahiran dan kematian─walau lebih terasa seperti detik-detik menjelang ajal bagiku._

_Pesan tersirat dalam kalimat itu adalah _**_hidupmu_**_─hidupmu yang berakhir ketika seluruh kenangan tak lagi bisa kau ingat, ketika kedua kelopak matamu tak lagi mau terbuka, ketika dewa maut datang menjemputmu dengan sebilah sabit besar, ketika jantungmu berhenti berdetak─mati._

_Lambat laun tak ada seorang pun yang _**_akan_**_ mengingatmu, eksistensimu lenyap─terkubur bersama dengan tubuh yang dikebumikan._

_Aku menceritakannya karena aku merasa bahwa hidupku akan _**_berakhir_**_ dalam kurun waktu yang sangat dekat._

_Bisa kurasakan desir kematian itu sampai ke ujung jariku _**_dalam_**_-dalam dan itu sama menakutkannya dengan bayang-bayang monster yang selalu menghantuiku setiap malam._

_Alih-alih pergi tidur, aku malah merenungkan hal itu selama hampir _**_dua _**_atau tiga jam._

_Aku tidak nyaman dibuatnya, mereka membuat insomniaku bertambah parah selama beberapa _**_hari_**_ terakhir dan itu bukan kabar yang bagus._

_Meski aku telah menghadapi ratusan hal di luar nalar, aku tetap takut akan _**_kematian_**_._

Light membelalak menyadari isi pesannya.

_Jika kau membaca surat ini mungkin hidupmu akan berakhir dalam dua hari... kematian._

Light tidak terlalu yakin pada kalimat terakhir itu. Barangkali hanya untuk memperjelas saja.

Kalimat itu terdiri dari tiga belas kata. Dan berdasarkan petunjuk yang ia dapat dari sajak _Ten Little Indians_, hitungan berurut dari satu sampai sepuluh itu mungkin mengacu pada kata pertama pada kalimat pertama, kata kedua pada kalimat kedua, kata ketiga pada kalimat ketiga... begitu seterusnya. Semua itu disusun secara berurut dari yang terkecil. Dan memang jika Light merekonstruksi ulang tipografinya, bentuknya akan menyerupai tangga.

Light kembali tercenung. Ekspresinya berubah gelap sekarang.

* * *

Pemuda berambut madu itu kembali ke rumah tua pada keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah. Masih pukul lima tapi suasana sudah semencekam malam hari di pemakaman.

Dari air mukanya, Light tampak ragu. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia meletakkan tangannya di daun pintu dan membukanya. Ada suara klik kecil lalu pintu terbuka. _Mencurigakan._

Seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan dari _display _rumah tua. Di dalam sana remang-remang. Seluruh perabotan tertutup kain putih berselimut debu. Sarang laba-laba bertebaran di setiap sudut ruangan. Lantainya juga tidak nyaman untuk dilewati dengan kaki telanjang. Intinya, bukan tempat yang layak untuk dihuni.

Light menelusuri lorongnya. Ada tangga di antara dinding di sebelah kanan ketika ia memasuki rumah semakin dalam. Sementara di depannya ada sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dengan cahaya remang-remang keluar dari celahnya.

Ia memicingkan mata. Memutuskan apakah ia harus pergi ke dalam atau tidak karena sepertinya ada kehidupan di sana. Akhirnya keputusan jatuh pada pilihan pertama.

Pemuda itu melangkah dengan hati-hati. Berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang bisa mengusik penghuni rumah ini.

Dari celah pintu Light mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Mulutnya membentuk huruf O ketika ia melihat lemari es yang terbuka. Sekarang ia tahu dari mana cahaya itu berasal. Dahinya berkerut tak lama kemudian.

Kesan yang ditampilkan di dapur benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari ruang tamunya. Meski Light melihat dalam keremangan, ia tahu ruangan ini bersih dan terawat. Baru saja ia berniat untuk masuk, kemudian...

"Buuu!"

...penampakan muncul di depan matanya. Light berteriak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Penampakan itu kemudian tertawa menyeramkan melihat ekspresi Light. "Hei, hei, kau tidak perlu kaget begitu. Lagipula aku bukan setan atau apalah."

Light mendongak. Yang ada di hadapannya ini seorang pemuda. Mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya. Berambut hitam berantakan. Memakai kaos putih lengan panjang dan celana jeans yang kebesaran. Mirip gelandangan, komentar Light dalam hati.

"Siapa kau?!"

"Tidak. Tapi, siapa kau?"

Light diam, menatapnya penuh waspada.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku memang sudah menunggu kedatanganmu, Light-kun."

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Light.

"Ah, ini jadi seperti adegan klasik di film-film, ya?"

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Light mengulang dengan nada menekan.

Orang itu tampak berpikir. "Hmm, entahlah. Omong-omong, apa kau membawa undangannya?"

"Undangan─" Light tampak heran. Kemudian ia ingat sesuatu. "Surat itu! Kau, pasti kau yang menulis surat itu!"

Pemuda itu tak menjawab.

"Kau pikir itu lucu? Memberi lelucon berbahaya seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu masih diam. Ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Light dan lebih memilih untuk memainkan toples berisi cairan merah di dalamnya. Dan Light baru sadar, kalau iris pemuda itu sama merahnya dengan cairan di dalam toples.

"Hei!"

"Itu bukan sebuah lelucon, omong-omong." Kali ini pemuda 'gelandangan' itu bicara. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau ikut aku."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian menggiring Light menuju tangga yang barusan dilewatinya. Mereka kemudian memasuki ruangan kedua di sebelah kanan. Ruangan itu sama bersihnya dengan dapur. Ada lemari pakaian, meja kerja, dan... sebuah ranjang yang saat ini tengah ditempati oleh seseorang, entah dia sedang tertidur atau dalam keadaan koma.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?"

"Aku dan dia, kami adalah Ryuuzaki. Sekarang, tergantung Ryuuzaki mana yang kau percayai sebagai penulis surat itu," jawab Ryuuzaki Satu. "Well, kami memang punya nama kami sendiri. Tapi, bukan untuk dibagi dengan orang asing sepertimu."

Alis Light berkedut mendengar kalimat terakhir Ryuuzaki Satu. Ia menghampiri tepi ranjang tempat Ryuuzaki Dua berbaring. Orang itu memiliki fitur yang sama dengan Ryuuzaki Satu sampai ia merasa sulit untuk membedakan mereka. Apalagi Ryuuzaki Satu bilang nama mereka sama-sama Ryuuzaki. Meski Light tahu persis itu bukan nama asli mereka.

"Nah, nah, karena kau berhasil memecahkan surat kaleng itu dan berhasil bertahan dari setiap kecelakaan yang kubuat selama dua hari terakhir. Kupikir kau pantas mendapat hadiah."

Light melotot marah. "Kau mengatur semuanya?"

Ryuuzaki Satu mengangguk.

"Sendirian?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku punya caraku sendiri."

Dahi Light semakin berkerut dalam. Kalau soal plang LAWSON yang menimpanya waktu itu ia bisa mengerti. Si Ryuuzaki Satu ini bisa saja melepas sekrupnya. Tapi kalau silinder beton sebesar badan truk tronton? Bagaimana caranya?

"Lalu apa hadiahnya?" Akhirnya Light mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Surat itu. Aku akan membongkarnya untukmu," jawab Ryuuzaki Satu. "Los Angeles, jika kau penasaran, adalah tempat di mana aku pernah melakukan hal bermasalah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sangat fenomenal di kalangan FBI atau sejenisnya, tapi tidak di masyarakat. Dan 14 Januari 2004... adalah waktu seminggu sebelum dia menghilang," jelasnya sambil melirik ke arah Ryuuzaki Dua. "Tepat pada tanggal 21 Januari 2004, hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari kematianku, kugunakan untuk mengelabui antek-antek_nya_. Aku menculiknya dan menggantikan posisinya untuk beberapa lama. Yang menyedihkan adalah kenyataan bahwa orang-orang_nya _baru sadar kalau dia menghilang dua minggu kemudian."

"Memangnya siapa dia?" Light kemudian memotong.

"Kalau kau meretas data kepolisian internasional, kau mungkin tau siapa orang ini," jawabnya.

"Aku mengirim surat untuk orang-orangnya─ terutama si kakek tua itu. Aku bilang pada kakek tua itu bahwa mereka punya waktu satu tahun untuk menemukan_ dia. _Lebih dari itu, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Kau tahu sekarang baru tanggal 19," Light memancingnya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dua hari menuju kematiannya."

"Bukankah aku menemukannya sebelum tanggal 21?"

"Ya, tapi aku tidak menjamin apakah kau masih bisa bertahan sampai dua hari ke depan atau tidak."

"Apa mak─" Light melotot kaget ketika sesuatu yang berkilau melesat ke arah mata kirinya. Ia refleks menjatuhkan diri ke samping.

'_Astaga! Dari mana dia mendapatkan pisau itu?!'_

Light menatapnya horor. Psikopat di surat itu, dia orangnya!

Ia tak memikirkan apa pun lagi. Ia harus melarikan diri. Secepatnya. Bagaimana menyelamatkan Ryuuzaki Dua bisa ia pikirkan setelah menumbangkan yang pertama. Ini benar-benar situasi yang sangat genting dan tidak ada siapa-siapa untuk dimintai tolong saat ini. Yah, setidaknya sampai jam tujuh malam nanti.

Light berlari keluar ruangan setelah menjatuhkan lemari sampai isinya tumpah. Berharap lemari kayu atau isinya itu berhasil melukai Ryuuzaki Satu.

Tempat pertama yang ia tuju adalah dapur. Oke, dirinya memang bukan seorang psikopat. Tapi dia butuh pertahanan diri di saat genting seperti ini. Lawannya bukan seorang pembunuh biasa, ya Tuhan!

Percayalah ini akan lebih sulit ketimbang menghadapi perampok bersenjata yang menggunakan senjatanya hanya untuk mengancam korban. Setidaknya mereka masih punya hati nurani... atau rasa takut, mungkin.

Light mengobrak-abrik dengan liar tiap kompartemen yang bisa ia jangkau sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah pisau. Cukup besar, mengilap, dan... tajam. Tangannya agak gemetar ketika memegang pisau itu untuk tujuan selain memasak. Tapi, ia mengangguk meyakinkan diri beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kau di sini rupanya."

Light terkesiap dengan jantung yang mendadak berdetak cepat. Suara itu datang dari ambang pintu. Ia berbalik. Dan di sanalah Ryuuzaki Satu berdiri.

"Ayolah, kita baru mulai masa kau sudah melempem begitu?"

Light tak menjawab.

Satu langkah yang diambil Ryuuzaki Satu, maka Light akan mundur satu langkah. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong meraba-raba meja di belakangnya. Barangkali dia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menyerang psikopat itu selain pisau di tangan satunya.

Tangannya menabrak sesuatu. Bahannya seperti kaca. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengambilnya lalu melemparnya ke arah Ryuuzaki Satu. Meleset.

Ekspresinya berubah ngeri saat Ryuuzaki Satu menyeringai.

Light kemudian memutari meja makan. Menjadikannya penghalang antara dia orang gila itu. Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya berputar-putar di sana sampai akhirnya Ryuuzaki satu mengambil inisiatif untuk melompati meja langsung ke arah Light.

Pemuda berambut madu itu terkejut. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu. Yang jelas ada cairan muncrat ke wajahnya. Lalu pekik mengerikan terdengar setelahnya.

Light memberanikan diri untuk melihat.

Oh! Entah bagaimana, secara ajaib dia berhasil menusuk sisi kanan perut Ryuuzaki satu. Tapi... dari bahu kirinya sendiri juga mengalir sesuatu. Ia mengernyit kesakitan begitu menyadari bahwa pisau si Gila itu menancap di bahunya.

Light buru-buru menghambur menuju pintu keluar ketika psikopat ini tak berkutik untuk beberapa saat. Tapi, si Ryuuzaki gila ini sepertinya belum mau menyerah. Terbukti dari tawa mengerikan disusul oleh langkah patah-patah yang berubah menjadi ketukan cepat menyusul Light. Dia mengejarnya. Semakin dekat sekarang.

Oh, ayolah, dia hampir sampai. Mengapa larinya bisa kalah dari orang yang habis ditikam coba? Mungkin dia lupa bahwa dirinya juga habis ditikam tadi.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, ia langsung meraih daunnya dan membuka pintu itu dengan panik. Ia berlari ke luar secepat ia bisa. Tapi, Ryuuzaki Satu sudah menerjangnya saat ia baru dua langkah di luar. Mereka berguling-guling dengan keras di tanah. Dan begitu berhenti, Light bisa melihatnya lagi, benda mengilap yang berusaha digunakan Ryuuzaki Satu untuk mencongkel matanya pertama kali.

Light memejamkan matanya. Menunggu detik-detik saat pisau itu akan menembus jantungnya. Tapi, alih-alih rasa sakit yang ia harapkan, justru dua kali suara tembaklah yang lebih dulu datang ketimbang hujaman pisau itu.

Ia membuka matanya takut-takut. Ryuuzaki Satu tersungkur agak jauh di sebelahnya. Pisaunya terlempar, sedang tangan dan kakinya terluka.

Light menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauh darinya. Dia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya. Mencari seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kepala kepolisian, Soichirou Yagami berlari ke arah Light, sementara anggota kepolisian yang lain menyergap Ryuuzaki Satu dalam sekali serangan.

Lelaki 'gelandangan' itu tertawa melengking kemudian berkata dengan nyaring, "Kita akan bertemu lagi, Light-kun!"

Dan itu adalah hal terakhir yang Light ingat sebelum dia pingsan gara-gara kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

.

.

.

.

~END~

* * *

Note :

-Ten Little Indians adalah sajak anak-anak dari Irlandia.

-Friday the Thirteenth adalah serial TV horor yang disutradarai oleh Danny Steinma.

-Lawson Station adalah jaringan waralaba toko kelontong dari Jepang. Kalo di Indonesia mah kayak Indomaret dkk.

-Saya yakin kalian tahu kalau Ryuuzaki Satu dan Ryuuzaki Dua itu adalah BB dan L. Saya memanggilnya demikian karena sudut pandang lebih condong ke arah Light dan di sini dia sama sekali tidak tahu nama asli atau inisial mereka.

-BB tahu nama Light karena dia punya mata shinigami.

Terima kasih karena anda sudah bersedia membaca fanfiksi saya. Terima kasih juga untuk Asha D yang sudah mengadakan challenge. Dan saya mohon maaf kepada Toph-san karena hadiahnya benar-benar ngaret berbulan-bulan.

Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Akhir kata, mind to leave a review before you close the window?

Sincerely,

Eve


End file.
